


Weakness

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor switches the sugar with salt before Jasper is awake. Jasper makes his coffee before so much as glancing in Eleanor’s general direction, as usual. Eleanor is fighting back laughter until she realises Jasper is giving her a death stare while he gulps down his entire cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat because they are the alpha and what is weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following the King’s death Jasper was hired as Liam’s bodyguard and has been helping him find out more about his father and brother’s deaths. Jasper and Eleanor have barely spoken and instead now practically ignore each other, both unsure how to speak to the other. (Please note that I actually wrote this prompt before season 2 aired so just imagine this was before season 2).

Eleanor yawned loudly as she opened the door to her bedroom, only to be met by the piercing eyes of ‘Hagrid.’ Eleanor rolled her eyes at him as he bowed before her while he stayed characteristically silent.

‘Yeah, good morning to you too,’ she muttered, making her way past him and starting down the corridor. Hearing his footsteps behind her she halted immediately and spun around to face him, face like thunder. ‘I’m only going to the kitchen, just as I do almost every morning. What is the worst that’s going to happen? I trap my finger in the refrigerator? I choke on some milk?’ She asked him sarcastically before commanding, ‘stay here.’

After giving him a pointed look she continued on down the corridor, relieved that for once he did as she asked. Ever since her father’s death he had been following her around like a shadow and it was driving her insane. He barely ever spoke, unless he was communicating a direct order from the King or Queen, and the knowledge that he was constantly watching her put her on edge.

His approach to being her bodyguard was the exact opposite of Jasper’s. Jasper had allowed her to have her own space and even when she couldn’t see him she knew that he would always be there for her if something happened. Hagrid however, had clearly decided that he must never be more than 5 feet away from her. Much to her annoyance she found herself regularly wishing that she could have her former bodyguard back, as if her brain kept forgetting all of the terrible things he had done. Forgetting that she hated him, or at least was supposed to.

As she padded down the corridor she briefly glanced at some of the paintings on the walls – it was amazing that after living in the palace for over 21 years she had only just discovered some of the artwork that adorned the corridors. Or maybe she had only just started taking notice?

Ever since her father’s death it had become a part of her morning routine to make her own way to the kitchen where she would make herself a drink and something to eat. Maybe it was because she had fond memories of being with her dad in the kitchen, as she had baked cookies with him as a child or when she had snuck down in the middle of the night looking for a midnight snack only for her dad to catch her as he returned from one of his walks, wrapping her up in a huge hug and sitting with her for one of their long chats. Or maybe it is because you know you’ll see Jasper, her subconscious replied before Eleanor squashed that thought down. Of course not!  
Yes, she saw Jasper most mornings in the kitchen as he had his breakfast but they barely spoke to each other, usually eating in silence.

As she rounded the corner into the large kitchen she was surprised to see Truman sat at the table, drinking what looked to be a large cup of tea as he chatted to one of the kitchen maids. As soon as the maid caught sight of Eleanor she bowed, immediately ending their conversation before she swiftly made her way out of the room.

Truman also stood up, turning to face her quickly, ‘good morning your highness. I apologise, i-‘ he began, stuttering slightly.

Smiling at him Eleanor interrupted, ‘I’m just here to make a drink, you don’t need to leave.’  
Truman looked surprised at her response, clearly expecting her to banish him to some other area of the palace as she demanded privacy. Eleanor felt a stab of guilt about her clearly unpleasant reputation amongst the staff. Her father had been good friends with Truman and Eleanor remembered him being around when she was younger and she hated that he now seemed almost scared of her.

Smiling at him briefly she made her way over to one of the kitchen cupboards where she hid her favourite mug, her bare feet padding across the cold, tiled floor. As she moved to turn on the kettle and grabbed a teabag to add to her mug her mind began to wander, thinking back to previous morning when yet again Jasper had barely even acknowledged her. She understood that there was bound to be tension between them now but surely it was her who should be angry, not Jasper. After all, she hadn’t slept with one of his relatives.

For a reason which she couldn’t quite pinpoint it infuriated her that Jasper could ignore her so easily and she wished that she could get some sort of reaction out of him. Pulling the jar of sugar out of the cupboard she began adding some to her cup before pausing suddenly, an idea springing to her mind.

Moving quickly she reached into one of the other cupboards to grab the small salt pot and an empty bowl. Tipping the sugar into the bowl and stowing it away she tipped the salt into the now empty sugar pot, a smirk of mischief pulling up the corners of her mouth.

‘I’m glad I have my own sugar supply,’ the sound of Truman behind her made her jump; she’d forgotten he was still in the room. As she turned to meet his gaze she saw that he was smiling warmly at her. ‘You were always a prankster,’ he told her, ‘remind me never to get on your bad side.’

Laughing quietly Eleanor returned his smile, ‘don’t worry, this isn’t for you.’ He winked mischievously at her before making his way out of the room and Eleanor was reminded of why she had always like him – he was one of the only people who never tried to contain her rebellious spirit.

Placing the ‘sugar’ jar back into the cupboard she continued making her cup of tea and once she had she leant back against the countertop, cupping her drink as she scanned through her phone, waiting impatiently for Jasper’s arrival.

After nearly 10 minutes her attention was caught by the sound of footsteps along the corridor. ‘Aah so he is alive!’ Eleanor greeted Jasper sarcastically as she caught sight of him entering the kitchen, turning to face him.

‘Good morning Princess,’ Jasper replied as he moved past her to collect a mug from one of the cupboards. His tone was serious and dull, as if he were greeting a brief acquaintance rather than someone who he had previously shared a bed with. Narrowing her eyes at him she tried to hide her irritation at his disinterest.

Rolling her eyes at the way he avoided her gaze Eleanor sighed before pretending to be reading something on her phone. However, once she caught sight of him adding the salt to his mug she found it very difficult to try and hide the smile desperately trying to cover her face.

By the time he was moving the cup towards his mouth she was almost shaking as she worked to contain her laughter. But, once Jasper had taken the first sip, his face wincing slightly in disgust she couldn’t do it anymore and the laughter came bubbling out of her.   
Jasper swallowed despite the revolting taste and turned to face Eleanor immediately, working to keep all expression from his face. Hearing the laughter coming from her he knew that this was down to her.

‘Something funny Princess?’ he asked in a dull voice, watching as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Taking a deep breath to try and quell the laughter Eleanor had to blink a few times to wash the tears from her eyes. ‘No not at all,’ she replied, trying and failing to match his flat tone, ‘enjoying your morning coffee?’

‘Very much so,’ Jasper replied instantly, ‘thank you for asking.’

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud again Eleanor gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to take another drink.

Jasper knew immediately what Eleanor was hinting at – she wanted him to prove what he had said. Jasper knew that Eleanor was trying to get a response out of him, this was almost a test to see how he would react, but unfortunately it looked like Eleanor was going to be severely disappointed.

Staring at her Jasper moved his mug up again, tipping the salty, bitter liquid into his mouth.  
At first Eleanor had felt the laughter bubbling inside her again but just as it was about to burst out she caught his deadly stare. Meeting his eye she realised that he wasn’t stopping to swallow and instead he was downing the entire cup of coffee before her. Seeing the seriousness of his expression the laughter died on Eleanor’s tongue and she felt herself tense, trepidation rising within her as she lifted her chin.

She didn’t know what to say as he moved to place his empty mug beside the sink and so she stayed silent, even as he turned to face her again. Swallowing hard she met his fierce gaze directly, her spine straight.

‘What was the aim of that exactly?’ Jasper asked, his voice patronising.

‘The aim of what?’ Eleanor replied, her tone incredulous as she did her best to look confused at his question. However, as Jasper took another step towards her she felt her breath catch and instinctively stepped backwards until her back made contact with the countertop.

‘You’re going to have to work a little harder than that to get a reaction out of me,’ Jasper drawled as he stood mere inches in front of her.

Recognising his tone Eleanor met his gaze, her eyes flashing fiercely, ‘is that a challenge?’

Letting out a single laugh Jasper smirked, ‘I’m just saying that I’ve encountered much more than a cup of salt.’

‘I’m going to find your weakness,’ Eleanor promised him, rising her chin defiantly.

Leaning closer to her Jasper moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, ‘who said I have a weakness Princess?’

Scoffing Eleanor turned her head so that she could face him, immediately regretting it when she noticed how close their mouths now were, his breath fanning across her cheeks. ‘Everyone has a weakness Jasper, some just hide them better than others,’ she whispered in response, trying to stop her eyes diverting to the sensual curve of his mouth. A mouth she knew was very skilled.

Just as Jasper was starting to move away Eleanor had an idea and before she even had time to consider whether it was a good idea or not she has reached out to hold onto his arm, effectively preventing his retreat. As he gave her a slightly puzzled look Eleanor moved her head forwards so that her mouth collided with his.

The second Jasper felt Eleanor’s soft lips on his he felt his blood turn to fire, desire roaring through his mind and blocking out any other thoughts. It had been too long since he had felt Eleanor’s skin against his.

Ever so slowly Eleanor ran her tongue across Jasper’s once he his mouth opened, feeling a shiver of longing pass between them as Jasper groaned, his hands wrapping around her waist. However, just as her heart rate was beginning to race she forced herself to pull back, tearing their lips apart.

When she opened her eyes she saw the desire that was clouding over Jasper’s eyes and smirked. ‘Still sure you don’t have a weakness?’ Eleanor whispered in his ear before she pushed him away gently and made her way past him, moving to make her way out of the kitchen.

Jasper watched in disbelief as Eleanor left him stood breathless, her delicate hips swaying. When she turned to flash him a look of promise over her right shoulder he suddenly realised what she had been doing. As he ran a hastily through his hair he sighed, murmuring quietly, ‘you’re my weakness Princess.’

Eleanor felt her purposeful stride falter as she reached the steps that would take her out of the kitchen, a large grin spreading across her face. Finally she had gotten a reaction of out him. ‘You’re my weakness too, Jasper from Nevada,’ she whispered as she walked out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
